Talk:NightClan
Echo's breathing quickened when she felt warmth. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the jolts,Her whole body shook at each jolt and she realized it was time. She moaned loudly and squirmed her head on the grass,"Starclan help me!" She mewed helplessly. She hissed and slid out her claws,scratching the earth like it was nothing. She felt a huge shock wave and began to sweat, She pushed hard and suddenly something thumped onto the grass,blood gushed from her end and she gave a sigh of relief, She pushed harder and another one plopped on the soft grass. She grimaced and her breathing sped up soo fast,She felt another kit coming,But this time she was exhausted. She gave a helpless look at Smokestar,She began to panic but instead just pushed,The kit plopped out. She began to lose hope,She kicked and fought the earth,moaning she only pushed harder,Finally it came out. She was so exhausted, Seeing that her kits were safe she blacked out of exhaustion. - Echofall Patchpaw watched the birth from a far then muttered "New ashes replace the old ones... Death ends a life, but for a new life to be born." Patchpaw turned away and padded off still feeling weak from the blood loss. Patchpaw froze then turned and saw the cave which held Nightclans camp, Patchpaw muttered "Goodbye..." Patchpaw felt a few tears fall from her face. Patchpaw then felt fury burn within replacing the sadness, Patchpaw slashed at a nearby tree leaving claw marks. Patchpaw stopped when her paws began to bleed, Patchpaw thought I need to give myself a rogue name... hmm... I need a name with meaning... hmm.... I got it; Lion, it means bravery and honour if my memory serves me correct, but, I still remain; Patchpaw of Nightclan. ''Patchpaw leaped up into a tree and rested on a branch watching the cave from afar and the cats of Nightclan. Patchpaw thought ''I will be the shadow protector of Nightclan, I shall fight for them and strike fear into there foes hearts in the shadows. A ghost without a name to them... ''(She isn't meant to have any batman or whatever feel to her currently, that shadow protector is based off my skyrim char; Zero, he is a shadow warrior :p) - Patchpaw Timberstrike gets to her paws, realizing Patchpaw was gone. She waltzed through the forest, taking no note of the bones as she walks past them, scenting her kit. She was close. "Patchpaw? What are you doing?" She yowls, hoping Patchpaw would show. "Patchpaw?" She sighs, "Paaatchpaww?" A sudden wave of relaxation came over Smokestar as she saw the healthy kits wriggling around. ''Alright! Now I must go check up on Snowkit. First she helped Echofall by assisting her in bringing the tiny kits over to the Queen's den. She placed them on a soft nest made of feathers, cotton, and leaves; she then left a plumped vole by her side, "Rest up." The crimson eyed leader gave a warm grin and made her way out of the den. Her pace quickened as she made her way towards the med-cat's den, she looked around. I wonder where Stonekit went.. Smokestar slowly inched towards Snowkit, who was still breathing, but asleep. Oh, thank God.. She let out a sigh of relief. Quickly she went over to the fresh-kill pile and brought a freshly killed trout, her jaws parted as she dropped the fish by the kit's side, "Hope you get well soon..." she mumbled as she curled up next to the injured kit. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 01:27, September 2, 2014 (UTC) For A brief moment I got the Batman vibe I thought at the middle you were gonna say something like "a silent guardian, a watchful protector. A dark knight." x3)) XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 01:31, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Echo found herself in the med den,She looked at her healthy kits and whispers "Thank Starclan..." She glanced at the vole and carefully nibbled on it,She turned to her kits and licked there infant bodies. - Echo ((Short)) Patchpaw heard her mother, Patchpaw remained calm then leaped out of the tree revealing herself to her mother. Patchpaw mewed "Mother." Patchpaw flicked her ear then mewed "Please do not tell the clan I am alive, I need some -- a lot of time away from the clan to reflect on the killing I've done and to practice my fighting skills. And if you tell them I am alive, they will not believe you, there is proof I am 'dead' " Patchpaw flicked her tail to the bones, blood and fur. Patchpaw smirked then disappeared into the bushes then echoed "Please, do not tell them or show them that I am here, I need to learn survival skills aswell and the best way to do that is to throw myself into the deep end." - Patchpaw AKA Batman (joking.) "Patchpaw, stay with us. What killing? N-No don't leave!" She steps in front of her eldest kit. "Don't leave. Patchpaw, you were my first kit. Try to imagine how it feels for me to have you leave." Echofall nuzzled her kits as they suckled. "Oh I wish Ebony were here." She mewed to herself,He would be so proud. She gently stood up and brushed some feathers out of her glossy fur,"Reedkit you stay right here and guard your sisters and brothers." She mewed strongly. "Your now the man of the house." She purred with delight. She only went a couple pawsteps before she reached the fresh kill pile. She picked up a young vole and carried it into the den,She scooted her kits back in and started eating the vole. She licked her lips "Yumm." She snuggled into the nest and looked up at the sky,wishing Ebony would return. - Echofall (EBONY TO THE RESCUE :D) Ebony stumbled through the forest, sniffing out the faintest whisp of Echofall. His wiry build had no trouble squeezing through the slightest gaps. His long, thin tail swishing. He forces his body through an extremely tiny hole in a thicket, crashing into the middle of NightClan's camp, sprinting to his mate. "Echofall.." He rasps his tongue over her ear. ~Ebony Reedkit puffed out his chest and mewed scornfully "Mom Autumnkit walked outside when you weren't looking!" He smirked and glared coldly at Autumnkit. He sat down and poked his head outside as if guarding the den. He glanced at the moving cats "I wanna be a warrior just like Flamepelt!" He mewed excitedly. ~Reedkit ((DUNT SCARE ME<3)) Echofall turned around and gasped "EBONY!!!" She mews with joy,She looked at the kits and back at him smiling,"Reedkit look! This is your...father." she mews delightfully. "Oh Ebony.." she rasp her tongue over his matted fur,"This is Reedkit,Autumnkit,Stormkit and Cherrykit." She mews ((Oldest to youngest<3)) She blinked slowly and had joy enter her eyes clearly. - Echofall "Did not!" Autumnkit mews as if she were a two-leg kit. -Autumn "Oh, they're beautiful! Autumnkit, don't act like one of those pink skinned flesh-bags." He chuckles. (Verry shortt!) ~Ebbs Reedkit flinched as he saw his fathers face,He looked at him,shocked. "Mmy d-dad?" He asks bewildered. He took a few steps back and twitched his tail back in forth,"My own dad." He whispers,Even worse he had only one eye!!! Reedkit closed his eyes and pictured his father if he had lost his other eye as well. He paniced and shivered.~Reedkit Reedkit snapped back into action, "You did so,you crossed tis line." He mewed playfully,He liked getting Autumnkit all wilded up,He leapt onto her and pinned her down "You did so." He mewed giving her a smirk.~Reedkit Autumnkit growls, "Did not!" She kicks his stomach with her hind legs. "Gettoffofme!" She spits. ((Reedkit and Autumnkit are taken,Still need people to play for Stormkit and Cherrykit,Anybody? - Echofall)) Reedkit squeaked in surprise and tumbled over,"You furball!" He mews and jumps back onto Autumnkit and held her down with all four paws "You'll never beat me Autumnkit." He mews in an evil way. He smirked and pretended to swipe at her stomache "Hah killed you." He squeaks.~Reedkit "Hey no fair! Rat-breath!" She laaughs, wriggling around. She gets free one forepaw, and she pushes his face. -Autumn Reedkit made a disgusted face as he was pushed in the face,He growled "Thats it fox-dung!" He pushed Autumnkit making her roll around,He laughed "Hahaha!" He mewed playfully. He hid behind Ebony and smiled.~Reedkit Echofall laughed a bit and scolded "Now Reedkit,you be nice." She smiled and started licking Reedkits body,She then pulled Autumnkit over and groomed her,"Autumnkit you be nice too." She mewed. She sighed and smiled at her kits. - Echofall It'll take a while for people to take up the positions since there's so little activity on the wiki.)) Smokestar turned her attention towards the commotion happening inside the Queen's den(?) Her ears perked as she saw a larger tom looming over the kits and Echofall, however her guard dropped as she saw him nuzzling the kits as well as Echofall. Lovely to see these folks finally spending time as a complete family. '' She blinked her one crimson eye and looked down at Snowkit. ''If only we were complete. The aged leader sighed and licked Snow's head. She sat there, patiently waiting for her to wake up. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 19:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ((Smoke, I'm not asleep, I'm waiting for stone to come back...))~Snowkit ((Let's just say Nightkit wandered off and got lost?? Know on is rp for him...)) Damn I'm getting this mixed up, Snow is waiting for Stone and Night wondered off. If I don't screw it up this time. xd)) Reedkit snuck off as Autumnkit got distracted,He ran quickly and saw Smokestar. He pranced toward her and puffed out his chest,"I wanna be just like you." He mewed with pride. He saw Snowkit and mewed "Hello there,I'm Reedkit." He playfully rolled over and meowed "Wanna be friends?" He sat down and glanced at Smokestar slightly tipping his head.~Reedkit She turned and faced the energetic young kit. A small grin came upon her face as she nodded, "Of course." The small golden hoop earring that dangled from her left mangled ear twinkled. The crimson eyed leader bent down and nuzzled Reedkit, "I'm sure you'll grow up and become a fine warrior." XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 19:42, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ((May I join your clan? Frostdove - a sleek Beautiful calico she-cat with light green eyes,white chest and long claws,She is caring and kind.)) Joining for med cat))~Frostdove Patchpaw mewed "I won't be 'leaving' I'm just leaving the clan for a while, I will be wondering the territory, dealing with threats before they reach the clan, and if you want to see or talk to me, meet me here every moon or seven sunrises so no one gets worried." Patchpaw leaped up into a tree and scented the air then mewed "By the way, my rogue name is; Lion, it means honor and bravery. I will be the shadow protector of Nightclan stalking every threat in the shadows and taking them into oblivion quickly and silently. Goodbye, mother." in a heartbeat Patchpaw was gone. ((Smokestar, I could rp Greykit and Nightkit if it's alright with you and maybe Stormkit.)) - Patchpaw/Lion ((Thank you patchpaw! <3)) - Echofall Stormkit looked outside the nursery then up at Echofall and asked "Can I please go outside?" Stormkit flicked his ear longing to go outside the nursery, he wanted to explore the world outside the nursery, he got excitced at the thought. ((Did I get the right personality for him?)) - Stormkit Sure, frost. We really needed one, thanks!)) XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 00:41, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Snow knew she had promised not but she couldn't help it. She turned her head facing the newly born kit. She noticed he had just asked her a question. "U-uhh hi! Nice to meet you! I would love to be friends with you!" She mewed shyly. She liked this tom. He was pretty nice and not shy to do things. "Im Snowkit, whats your name?" She asked in an embarrassed voice. She nudged him playfully when he came close enough and gave a quick rasp. Her face felt hot and her pelt burned. ((My first love! Until I'm a warrior!)) ~Snowkit Echofall thought about it. She mewed "Uhh Stormkit..not right now." She flicked her tail. "You can sit outside of the den though." She mewed happily,She pushed him along outside and poked her head outside. She sighed "I'm sorry Stormkit,maybe when your a bit older." She gave him a grin. "When your an apprentice you can explore to your ends wits." She gave a giggled and gave him a nudged and sat down in her nest, She stared at Stormkit as he sat outside of the den,"I hope he knows I was joking about exploring everywhere." She muttered. Apprentices have alot more to do than explore. - Echofall ((Yah its fine.)) Reedkit purred "I'm Reedkit." He mewed bravely but inside he was blushing. "Snowkits a nice name!" He squeaked in return giving her a lick to the ear. He grinned "I'm going to be an apprentice soon." He mewed proudly. He puffed out his chest and stood straight and twitched his tail lightly, "Your..pretty." he mewed,He froze and blushed,"I me-mean uhh." He grinned and sat down. ((Aww Thanks<3)) ~Reedkit Smokestar sat by her den, she observed each kit and smiled warmly. It felt nice to have new life emerge in this dried up old clan, she let out a pleased sigh. Her crimson eye wondered until it landed on Snowkit and Reedkit. Those two seem to be talking it up, how cute! ''She chuckled and yawned. Her ears dropped at the thought of Patchpaw's death. ''So young... So full of life. Tragic to see a young life suddenly ended. ''Her elongated, puffy tail curled tightly around her body as she watched each cat go on with their day. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 02:11, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Stormkit grunted in annoyace, he sat down outside looking around, Stormkit saw a pool of water and wanted to explore it. Stormkit waited until Echofall wasn't watching then got down into a stalking stance and pretended he was fighting a Shadowclan warrior, Stormkit mewed playfully "Fear me shadowclan fox-dung! I am the mighty Stormstar of Nightclan!" Stormkit pounced at nothing pretending he just pinned the warrior down. Stormkit looked back and saw Echofall wasn't watching, Stormkit smirked then stalked off and went outside, he stared at the large fence. Stormkit bypassed it then ran around through the grass, Stormkit saw many trees bunched together. Stormkit bounded over to them and looked at them then gasped "Wow!" Stormkit then heard barking behind him, Stormkit span around and saw something strange, it didn't look like a cat, but it snarled and charged at Stormkit. - Stormkit (Patchpaw aka Lion to the rescue!) Patchpaw heard barking and snarling, Patchpaw guessed it was a dog then leaped tree to tree getting closer to the sound, Patchpaw saw a dog approaching a small kit. Patchpaw puffed up her fur to make herself look scary, Patchpaw leaped down at the dog and slashed its shoulder, it yelped in suprise then turned to Patchpaw and charged at her. It wore a collar so she guessed it was a collar-fox, he called them that because they are dangerous like a fox but are soft toward Two-legs. Patchpaw dodged it gracefully then bit down on its hind leg, it yelped loudly and shook Patchpaw off and ran off. Patchpaw looked at the small kit and asked "Are you alright? I am Lion by the way." - Patchpaw Stormkit stared at the she-cat that just saved him, Stormkit answered her question "Y- yes I am fine... what's a Lion?" Stormkit then blurted out "What was that thing?" (Short) - Stormkit Patchpaw smirked then mewed "A Lion is a giant cat that were our spiritual ancestors, and by that I mean we follow in their pawsteps, they are one of the reasons we have clans. Each cat follows a type of anicent cat; Lion, Tiger or Leopard, sometimes and cat follows two or all three." Patchpaw tried not to laugh at the small kit when it asked what was that thing, Patchpaw answered "That was a dog, I like to call them collar-foxes." Patchpaw scented that he was from Nightclan, Patchpaw then sighed "I am sorry." Patchpaw knocked out Stormkit then snuck into camp with him in her jaws, Patchpaw dropped him by the entrace and ran off without a cat seeing her, only a scent of her was there and it was faint because she was only there for a heart-beat - Patchpaw ((Sort, it was dinner time. And are you Frostfoot? If you are, you got another future mate other than Echonight. (Who is really already your mate.) )) Snowkit felt a blush coming on. ''Reedkit... She thought trying to rember that name. "Yeah in like, in 4 moons!" She joked. A warm feeling came over her as she felt the warm rasp of his tounge. A heat wave passed over her as she heard his accidental remark. "U-u-uh th-thanks?" She stuttered wildly. Her tail twiched crazily making her feel guilty tht her whole body was tremblingand moving. '' What is Stonekit gonna think now?!'' she thought wildly. She knew she shouldn't move, but she couldt help it. She forced her paws down on her tail to stop the twitching and tightened her body. "I like you!" She mewed not knowing what she was saying. All the heat inside of her made her hot and making her feel like she was gonna explode. She couldn't help but get up and run in a small circle to get all her energy out. She noticed she was feeling energetic and better. Her white fur seemed to turn pink as a huge amount of emotion and embarrassment washed on top of her pinning her down like.. Like... She didn't know what. She lay down feeling better from running around. ((Welcome! 3>))~Snowkit (Frostdove to da rescue!)) Frostdove was trotting out to get some herbs when she saw Stormkit lying like a piece of prey,"Stormkit!" She mewed and picked him up gently in her jaws and set him on the floor,She glanced at his body,it had no scratches or minor injuries,just hit. She whimpered silently and prepared some herbs for him.~Frostdove ((You three are pretty energetic and emotional when your new-borns…))~Snowkit